My Night Alone
by Daseybaby
Summary: When Casey's home alone she will enjoy herself. Very sexy.


Casey was alone in her room. Everyone else in the family would be gone for at least another hour. Truman was also busy tonight so he couldn't come over. Casey was reading her book. She had been feeling kinky all day. She closed the blinds covering her window after she finished the chapter she was reading. She decided to do her guilty pleasure.

She sat on her bed with her legs parted. Her eyes looked down at her breasts and began moving her hands across them. She squeezed and pulled them for a minute or two. Then she pulled off her shirt. She had on a black lacy bra.

She moved her hands across her torso in a sexual manner. Her hands slid down and pulled off her jeans slowly so she could watch her body move. She was wearing a matching pair of boy shorts.

She took off her bra and stared at her pointy nipples. She was aroused. She pinched her nipples and twisted them around. Casey's tongue licked her hands and then wiped them across her breasts.

Casey began to lay flat on her bed as she took of her panties. She was already wet but was definitely going to soak herself. Spread her legs farther apart and looked down at herself. "That's such a hot pussy." She said to herself seductively.

She began by moving her hand up and down across her pussy. After her hand was covered in juice she spit on it and rubbed herself some more. After she was satisfied with that she took her middle finger and pushed it inside her vagina.

She moved it faster and faster for the next three minutes. Casey panted and moaned from the pleasure. She began to slowly add her pointer finger into her vagina. She continued with that for the next five minutes.

"It's so good!" She told herself. She licked her juicy fingers and smiled. "I taste delicious." She said. Then she reached under her bed and pulled out a medium-sized, vibrating, toy.

She stuck it into her mouth and licked it. She didn't need a man to please her. She was perfectly fine with this. Not even her boyfriend knew. She was very glad to be perfectly shaved. She then took the toy and turned it on.

"Give it to me hard." She giggled. "Damn, I wish I could eat myself out right now." Casey turned herself on. She put it inside and made a rhythm. Faster and faster she shoved it in. She cried wildly as she wiggled her body up and down.

When she was done she looked inside her bag of toys. She had a strap-on, but it hadn't been used because she didn't have any lesbian friends. She was bi-sexual and loved sex. "What else can I do?" She asked before pulling out a sheet of paper from the bag.

It was new things to try when she was masturbating. Next up was doing it around the house. She smiled and looked down at her opening. She walked down to the living room. All the blinds would be closed throughout the house.

She layed on the couch and continued her previous actions. She decided to make lots of noise because she enjoyed being home alone. She managed to get three fingers inside of herself. She did this for ten minutes before getting off the couch.

"I should do something totally freaky. Something strange." She said while rubbing her breasts. She looked over to the dining room and took her typical dinner chair. "A chair dance you naughty girl?" She asked herself. "No."

Casey pulled it next to her and made humping motions against it. "I wish there was a penis and sperm right here." Casey said. She loved sex, and nobody knew it but she did this on a daily basis. But usually only the rubbing and sticking of herself.

She humped the chair while doing some sexy dance moves. This was the best she'd had in weeks. She remembered dating Sam. He was probably the best she ever had. They got tether on the night of their monthaversarry. That was their first time.

She also had sex with him during the battle of the bands. After people were leaving the gym she pulled him behind the stage curtains for a quick blow job. They were almost caught a few times.

Then there was Max. He visited her after her appendix was taken out and she locked him into her room and got some quick sex from him. Even Scott. During their first date She had oral with him in his car. She even stripped for him at the lake but her curfew stopped them.

Then there was Ralph. He broke up with Amanda about a month ago and she invited him to the house one night when they would be alone. They actually did it on the dining room table. She forgot Truman.

After the prom she got Truman to come up to the top floor with her and do it in the middle of the hallway. The janitors had a mess to clean up they wouldn't forget. She had oral with him all the time. He would just kiss her, but she would get him to make out and then used her tongue like there was no tomorrow.

Those were the only time she had a guy. She preferred guys over girls but girls were amazing. She had hooked up with Sally one night as well. After junior prom Derek went over to Ralph's and I invited Sally over for a sleepover.

I seduced her and got her to eat me out. We also hooked up the night before she left for Vancouver. We were at Smelly Nelly's and she let me stay to help her clean up. Then she got Sally to use toys with her on the countertop.

Also She had made out with Kendra a few times but nothing serious. She and Emily were naked with eachother in the shower and they washed eachother. But no sex. She was having a sleepover with Emily next weekend and that would be the night.

The best sex was with herself, and that's the way Casey liked it. She seemed to be a perfect seductress. After Emily she would probably go after Noel. Casey wiped off the chair.

Now she got on the kitchen counter (the island) and pretended to be riding someone with the strap- on. It had to be used. She panted and moaned. Where to go next? She could go to the games closet. A closed off area to be alone with her and her genitals.

That would be perfect. Casey finished and got off the counter. She noticed her parent's bedroom door and thought about it. "Somewhere off limits. Somewhere more dangerous." Casey said while messaging her breasts. "Someplace perfect for a nasty girl like me."

Casey was on her parent's bed and took her mom's lotion off the nightstand. She messaged her arms and legs first. Then her stomach. She did it gently and softly to appreciate her curves.

She had a beautiful body and did some very good things with it. She moved the lotion across her breasts and butt next. She spanked herself various times. Then she put the lotion down and pinched her nipples more.

Then she made her way up to the games closet while rubbing herself some more. The light stayed off as she used more toys. She panted like a dog and was loud enough that she could be heard from the dining room.

She loved the pain of a dildo that was too big for her opening. She had half an hour left to do whatever she wanted. Casey moved into the full splits to really get in. She was glad she could do this herself without anyone else.

"Where should I go next?" She asked while putting her toys back in their bag. She pushed herself against the wall in the hallway and did a slutty dance. "You are such a bad girl." She told herself.

She walked to the bottom of the stairs to the support beam. She used it as a pole for a bit before humping against it. It was much easier that the chair. Casey muttered thins to herself like "So hot." And "Naughty little girl."

She enjoyed talking to herself when she masturbated. It made her get even more turned on and aroused. She opened the front door of the house to see if she would get caught. This was the wildest she had ever gotten and she loved it.

"I should do this more often. Maybe go to one of those websites and find some random girl in the neighborhood and hook up with them." Casey joked. She closed the door and went to the garage.

There was nothing to do so she went back into the house. She got back onto the kitchen counter and pretended to be on top of someone. She bounced and moved as if she was having sex.

"I'm so sexy." Casey said as she spanked herself a few times. She got on the floor by the front door. Her legs were spread and her head was on the floor. She arched her back as she got three fingers into herself. She went as fast as she could.

Outside of when she did this she was never self absorbed. But when she was doing anything sexual she decided to praise herself. She went and layed on the dining room table.

"That's such a nice pussy. I wanna get all inside it." Casey said. She panted and moaned. She did this endlessly. "Mmmm. Harder. Harder." Casey kept going. She made her body bounce up and down.

Her available hand grabbed the table with full force from going so fast and feeling so good. She went as fast as she could until she came. When she finished she was in her bed patting her whole area to dry.

When she was totally finished she was asleep in her bed wearing the underwear she started with and looked forward to tomorrow.


End file.
